


the nature of things unsaid

by Medie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times life in Atlantis frustrates Teyla</p>
            </blockquote>





	the nature of things unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> I started this for the Everything Else (non McShep) kissing meme over on [](http://beanie-j.livejournal.com/profile)[**beanie_j**](http://beanie-j.livejournal.com/)'s journal but, well, it went _way_ too long for commentfic.

There are times life in Atlantis frustrates Teyla.

She does not speak of it to anyone. It would be difficult to explain, she fears, without inadvertently causing offense. Insulting her compatriots is among the very last of the things that she would ever wish to do so she remains silent. She would go to the mainland and speak to the others but they would not understand either, it has been many days since Halling and the others walked among them. Without context, she isn't sure that it would make sense. She does not dwell on those moments often, just lets them slide without complaint.

As the days pass, there is less and less confusion as she begins to assimilate the minutiae of the Atlanteans many cultures. With familiarity, she learns faster and picks up more from casual conversations. Just as it is becoming second nature, Ronon comes to Atlantis and Teyla suspects the Ancestors have a truly perverse sense of humor.

"They don't make any sense," Ronon grumbles, waiting for Teyla to step over a log. He doesn't offer a hand and she's relieved of it, she appreciates the gesture when offered by the others but it grows wearying. "One thing after another, how do you stand it?"

She grins at him and looks skyward, keeping watchful eye on the clouds. "You will learn," she tells him. "I had the same complaints when I met them first." She thinks of the many misunderstandings and chuckles. "It takes time, Ronon."

He looks frustrated and she can guess what he is thinking, reaching out to touch his arm.

"It is time that you now have," she promises. "They are a very _interesting_ people, Ronon, but rest assured of that. They are capable of defending themselves and us with them."

"You put a lot of faith in that ability," he says.

"They have earned it," she smiles, "as they will earn yours."

He looks at her skeptically but with a suggestion of hope in his eyes. Teyla says nothing. She remembers that feeling well.

-

He's there when she comes back from training, having sent several of Sheppard's men to the infirmary for liniment. She smiles upon seeing him sitting in his usual place, back to the wall and eyes on the door. The constant wariness is familiar to her and she knows neither of them will ever entirely lose it.

"You look satisfied," he says with a glint in his eye. The suggestive connotation to the words makes her roll her eyes with amusement. "Break any bones?"

"No, though I do believe Lieutenant Murphy may have a slight sprain." Teyla sits down, putting her bag at her feet. "He will not make the same mistake twice - that one learns quickly."

Ronon nods. It's as close to a compliment as he's willing to give and it's not one easily given. He looks at her and she hides a grin at the way his eyes linger on her curves. These compliments Ronon does not hesitate to offer, not between them, and she moves, getting up to circle around the room.

His eyes follow her as she prepares to change, laying the clothing out on her bed.

"Did you have something you wished to discuss?" she asks, picking up her hairbrush as she returns.

Ronon shrugs. "Not really."

She looks at him through her hair, grinning. "What have they done this time?"

He says nothing for a while, watching her brush her hair instead, and she sees a wistful look in his eyes. It is rare for him to let her see it and she suspects those moments to be times he permits himself to remember the past that pains him so. Ronon's body has ceased its running but she is not so certain of his soul.

"Ronon?" she puts down her brush and meets his gaze.

For a moment she thinks he may speak of his past as she can see the wish to in his eyes, but then hears hesitation in the quick breath he takes.

"What's Victoria's Secret?" It is not the question he wanted to ask, she knows, and reminds herself he is still not ready to discuss much of Sateda. Ronon guards the scars on his heart as fiercely as he protects his friends. "McKay and Sheppard keep talking about it and - " he breaks off, frustrated.

It bothers him when he does not understand them and she is again reminded of their differences. Such information was always innocuous to her, the confusion more of an annoyance than anything. It's more to Ronon, she knows, even a seemingly pointless piece of intelligence could mean life or death to someone on the run from the Wraith.

Teyla grins and sits across from him again. She does not want to mock his frustration but the subject matter is such she cannot help her smile. "It is unimportant," she promises. "It is a catalogue for women's clothing, I am certain one of the women has a copy of it. I will find one."

"That's all?" he frowns, unsatisfied by the explanation.

She nods.

"Didn't seem like it, the way they were going at it."

That is no surprise, McKay and John's 'discussions' are the stuff of legend around Atlantis and Teyla laughs. "It is their way."

He shakes his head. "I still don't understand them."

"I am unsure that we ever truly will," she says. "I believe they prefer it to be way." She recalls the 'visit' she took to their world, courtesy of alien influence and smiles. "They prefer the mystery to the truth."

"Their world is that bad?" Ronon teases.

"It is peculiar," she says. "But it is a world untouched by the Wraith so I suppose it would seem that way to me anyway."

"Can't imagine what that'd be like," he murmurs.

"Some day, you may see it for yourself," she reaches out, touching his hand lightly.

He shifts it beneath her hand, turning to take hers in his. The touch is warm and gentle and she doesn't resist when he draws her forward onto his lap. "I'm not sure I want to," he admits, looking at her.

Teyla nods, brushing fingertips down his face. "It is...difficult." She enjoyed seeing the world that had produced her allies but struggled with it just the same. It is hard to conceive of a world unsavaged by the Wraith and even now, having seen it for herself, it is hard to believe that world truly exists.

She thinks this is one of those things that she could not explain to the others. Ronon understands instinctively and she smiles before kissing him. This part of their relationship is still new to her and her body still thrills at his reaction; she hopes she will never tire of it.

He surges beneath her, throwing himself into the kiss with the abandon that he usually reserves for fighting. She returns in kind, letting herself get caught up in the visceral feeling of kissing Ronon. His mouth is surprisingly soft against hers and his tongue eager as it seeks entrance into her mouth. She moans, feeling his hands slide beneath her leathers, thumbs stroking her hips in lazy circles of promise.

She grins into the kiss and he responds with a chuckle that's half-growl. Hard beneath her, Teyla rocks on him and lets her hands push over his body. Her fingers dig into his skin, making him buck up beneath her and she laughs.

Ronon leers at her then lifts them up and turns, sitting down on the bed. She straddles him as he breaks the kiss and falls backward.

Sitting atop him, Teyla closes her eyes, rocking down hard and making them both groan in pleasure. His hands flex on her thighs, squeezing before moving to her top. She feels it fall away beneath his touch and then his hands are on her breasts. When his mouth joins them, she cries out and rocks forward. Her hands curl into his dreds, holding tight as though her sanity depends on it. He moves back and away from her breasts, lifting his mouth to hers and she bites his lip.

His grin is fierce and she moves up, helping him rid them of their clothing. She moves down on him, something that makes them both groan in pleasure, and then they're moving. It doesn't take much to push them over the edge and Teyla lets herself slump against him after she comes.

Ronon tangles a hand in her hair, holding her there and she closes her eyes. Together, they rest.


End file.
